Dragon Ball SC Game
DRAGONBALL SHINY CHARZAIRD THE VIDEO GAME Dragonball SC has most of the charecters from DB to DBSC containing fan transforamtions Such as LSSJ3 Broly and SSJ Vegeta in this action pack Budokai Tenkaichi styled game Story Play as Goku,Vegeta,Gamma, Mist,Majin Buu,Trunks,Goten,Gohan,Piccolo,Miras,Chiran, and Chiha in Dragon Story's as you play through a action packed World, all charecters playable including transformations,fusions, and charecters you play as for a bit and than dont play as again you can play as Goku,SSJ Goku, SSJ2 Goku, SSJ3 Goku,SSJ4 Goku, Vegeta, SSJ Vegeta, SSJ2 Vegeta,SSJ4 Vegeta, Gogeta, SSJ3 Gogeta, SSJ4 Gogeta, SSJ5 Gogeta, Gamma, SSJ Gamma, SSJ3 Gamma, SSJ4 Gamma, SSJ5 Gamma, SSJ6 Gamma, Mist, SSJ Mist, SSJ4 Mist, SSJ5 Mist, Majin Buu,Trunks,SSJ Trunks, SSJ2 Trunks,Goten, SSJ Goten, SSJ2 Goten, SSJ3 Goten, Gotenks, SSJ Gotenks, SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ4 Gotenks, Gohan, SSJ Gohan, SSJ2 Gohan, SSJ4 Gohan, Elder Kai Unlock abilty Gohan, Piccolo, Fused Piccolo, Miras, SSJ Miras, SSJ2 Miras, SSJ4 Miras, Chiran, SSJ Chiran, SSJ2 Chiran, SSJ4 Chiran, Chiha, SSJ Chiha, SSJ3 Chiha, SSJ4 Chiha, and charecters you get to play as for a while are Videl, Pan, Jake, Kiran, Kid Buu, and Hercule Charecters Goku(DBZ) (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, Gogeta, Vegito,SSJ Vegito, Veku, Gokan) Goku(DBGT) (SSJ1, Kid, SSJ1 Kid, SSJ3 Kid, SSJ4, SSJ4 Gogeta) Goku(DBSC) (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ5 Gogeta, SSJ6 Gogeta) Vegeta(DBZ) (SSJ1, SSJ2, Majin, Gogeta, Vegito, SSJ Vegito, Veku) Vegeta(DBGT) (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ4, SSJ4 Gogeta) Vegeta(DBSC) (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ5 Gogeta, SSJ6 Gogeta) Gamma (SSJ1, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ6, Elder Kai Unlock Abilty, EKUA SSJ1, EKUA SSJ3, EKUA SSJ4, EKUA SSJ6) Mist (SSJ1,SSJ4, SSJ5) Jake (SSJ1, SSJ3, Inner Darkness, Inner Darkness Fusion) Kiran (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3) Gohan (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ4, Elder Kai Unlock Abilty, EKUA SSJ, EKUA SSJ2, Gokan) Goten (SSJ1,SSJ2, SSJ3, Gotenks, SSJ1 Gotenks, SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ4 Gotenks) Trunks (SSJ1, SSJ2, Gotenks, SSJ1 Gotenks, SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ4 Gotenks) Miras (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ4, Ciran, SSJ1 Ciran,SSJ4 Ciran, SSJ5 Ciran) Chiran (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ5, Ciran, SSJ1 Ciran, SSJ4 Ciran, SSJ5 Ciran) Chiha (SSJ1, SSJ3, SSJ4, EKUA) Piccolo (Fusion) Videl Pan (SSJ) Hercule Chi-Chi LSSJ Broly (LSSJ3) LSSJ Jial (LSSJ3) Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Freiza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Tiencha Absorbed) Kid Buu Kannasan Bardock (SSJ) Raditz (SSJ3) Nappa (SSJ1) Bulma Bra (SSJ) Future Trunks (SSJ) Oolong Yamcha Tien Chaotizu Krillen Uub (Majuub) Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) Saibamen 18 17 Dabura Fasha Tora Janemba (Super Janemba, James) Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) 1st Form Cell ( 2nd form, 3rd form, Perfect) Freiza Demon King Piccolo Myst (SSJ1,SSJ2,SSJ4,SSJ5) Nail Tapion Password Character's Mode's Dragon's Story-Play as Goku and freinds on a new adventure' (You May Unlock new Charecter's here) Kami's Memories-Play as Goku in all his exciting adventure's leading up to SC (You May Unlock new Charecter's here) Database-Summon new charecters and customize your own (You may get new Charecter's here Dragon Summon-Summon the Dragon and he will grant your wish (You May Unlock new Charecter's here) Dragon's Story Chapter 1- Search for Goku Kinda like a Tutorial, You may play as Gamma Chapter 2- Mist in the Forest You must navigate you're self through a maze, You may play as Gamma, Goku, and Mist Chapter 3- Super Saiyan You must constatly train for when Jake's inner darkness come's back, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, and Pan, you may Become up to Super saiyan 3 now Chapter 4- From within You must fight Inner Darkness until he fuse's with Jake, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Trunks, Goten, And Jake, You may fuse to become Gotenks now Chapter 5- Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan You must fight off Broly, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl, You may fuse to become Gogeta now Chapter 6- Legendary Super Saiyan 3 You must find a way to defeat Broly, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Miras, Chiran, Piccolo, and Kiran, You may become any level of Super Saiyan Chapter 7- Rescue Kiran You must rescue Kiran from Pilaf, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Miras, Chiran, Piccolo, Chiha, and Kid Buu Chapter 8- The Ending You must go through out what's left of Hercule City after a meteorite hit it, You may play as Gamma, Mist, Miras, Chiha, Chiran Chapter 9- Search fo Hercule You must find Survivor's in Hercule City, You may play as Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Hercule Chapter 10- Buu will come to help you You must destroy rubble as it fall's down while escaping Hercule city, You may play as Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Hercule Chapter 11- Deep within Search upon deep Hercule City Underground, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Miras, Chiha, and Chiran Chapter 12- The End of Yesterday, Today, and Tommorow Fight Omega Shenron for the final battle, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, and Gohan Chapter 13- Safe for a day Roam around, keeping people safe, You may play as Gamma, Goku, Mist, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Miras, Chiha, Chiran, You can unlock Hercule, Videl, Pan, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Kiran, Kami's Memorie's Saiyan Saga- ,Raditz Attack,Nappa Bomb,Vegeta's Finale, Freiza Saga- Ginyu Squad,Freiza,Freiza part 2, Super Saiyan Android Saga- ,Mecha Freiza,20 and 19, 17 and 18, Cell Saga- ,1st form, 2nd form, Perfect, Cell Games, Super Saiyan 2 Majin Buu saga- ,Spopovich, Majin Buu, Super Buu, End Game Dragon Summon You can summon item's here such as special Transformation's, charecter's and even stage's Gammist- only on Black Mist Shenron, Gamma and Mist may fuse to become Gammist Super 17- only on Porunga, Super 17 from Dragonball GT Baby- Only on Shenron, Baby posessing Gohan, Goten, Trunk's and Vegeta Baby Goku- Only on Black Mist Shenron, Baby posessed Goku who is gonna save us now Future Gohan- Only on Porunga, Gohan in the future Kid Trunks- Only on Shenron, Trunks as he appear's in DBZ Kid Goten- Only on Shenron, Goten as he appear's in DBZ Kid Gotenks- Only on Porunga, Gotenks as he appear's in DBZ Kid Gohan- Only on Shenron, Gohan while training with Piccolo Teen Gohan- Only on Shenron, Gohan fighting Cell Kid Gamma- Only on Porunga, Gamma is here to fight!! Kid Mist- Only on Porunga, Raditz got owned by Broly!! Kid Kiran- Only on Porunga, Gamma Shut Up!! Kid Jake- Only on Porunga, IT'S BROLY RUN!! Kid Raditz- Only on Porunga, Not the face!! Kid Broly- Only on Porunga, 1+1=DEATH!! Kid Vegeta- Only on Porunga, Nappa, You have you're own scouter. Teen Nappa- Only on Porunga, WHAT IT'S GOTTA BE A MALFUNCTION Unlockable Charecters Gamma (SSJ7, Gammist, SSJ1 Gammist, SSJ2 Gammist, SSJ3 Gammist, SSJ4 Gammist, SSJ5 Gammist, SSJ6 Gammist) Mist (Gammist, SSJ1 Gammist, SSJ2 Gammist, SSJ3 Gammist, SSJ4 Gammist, SSJ5 Gammist, SSJ6 Gammist) Super 17 Baby (Baby Goten, Baby Gohan, Baby Trunks, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape Baby) Baby Goku (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden Great Ape, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSJ6) Future Gohan (SSJ1, SSJ2) Kid Goten (SSJ1, Kid Gotenks, SSJ1 Kid Gotenks, SSJ3 Kid Gotenks) Kid Trunks (SSJ1, Kid Gotenks, SSJ1 Kid Gotenks, SSJ3 Kid Gotenks) Kid Gohan Teen Gohan (SSJ1, SSJ2) Kid Gamma (SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3) Kid Mist (SSJ1, SSJ2) Kid Kiran (SSJ1) Kid Jake (SSJ1, SSJ2) Kid Raditz Kid Broly (SSJ1, LSSJ) Kid Vegeta Teen Nappa Category:Dragon Ball SC Category:Shiny Charzaird Category:Games